Season 2 Episode 2
This episode is the adaptation of Volume 7 from Chapter 7 to Chapter 9 while the first scene before the opening theme was Volume 7 Chapter 4. Synopsis On the second day of the Kyoto trip, Hachiman runs into Yumiko Miura at a convenience store and learns that Hina had rejected every one of her romantic suitors, with Yumiko voicing her content in the current status of their peer group. The Soubu students arrive in Arashiyamathe next day and Hayato uncharacteristically confides in Hachiman about his myopic fears on the consequences that Kakeru's confession will have on the integrity of their peer group. Hayato then reluctantly tasks Hachiman with saving it. As the Soubu students quietly observe Kakeru's confession to Hina later that night, Hachiman once again risks his reputation by interrupting them and faking a confession to Hina. Hina rejects him and explains her desire to be single for the time being before running off. Kakeru then thanks Hachiman for saving him from the embarrassment of rejection before leaving with Hayato and the others. Despite Hachiman saving a peer group from imploding, Yukino voices her disgust at his choice of action and Yui tearfully yells at him for failing to see how his unorthodox problem solving methods hurt those who care about him. The next day, Hina thanks Hachiman for fulfilling her request in saving the status quo of her peer group. Plot The plot begins with Hachiman remembering Komachi's list of souvenirs for the trip as a dream. Hachiman wakes and find himself in the room along with Saika, Zaimokuza, Hayato and his clique sleeping. The scene shifts to the haunted house exhibit where the first group consists of Hayato, Yumiko, Tobe, Hina, and Yumiko being scared clings to Hayato, this cause Hina to make weird laughter. Following them is the second group consisting of Hachiman, Saika, Saki and Yui . Saki is terrified by Hina's laughter while Saika seems to be enjoying the haunted house. At one scary event Yui bumps her head against Hachiman while Saki flees the scene with Saika running after her. Hachiman offered his hand to help Yui get up thus surprising himself and Yui. At the end of the tour, Hachiman once again notices the uncooperative behavior of Hayato. They then run into Yukino at the Nanzen-ji Temple where Yukino asks the two members about the progress of the request and offered her contribution in a paper that contains the list of place that girls would like. Later at night, Hachiman runs into Yumiko in a book stand where she rudely tells Hachiman to stay away from Hina and not to mess with her, explaining the delicacy of this action that will affect her group. She explains to Hachiman that there were lot of guys in the past who tried to make moves on Hina, Yumiko tried her hand in setting them up which cause Hina to act like she never knew Yumiko. Hachiman finally understood the meaning of Hina's visit to the Service Club. He then promises Yumiko that everything will be good and said that Hayato is planning to do something which gives Yumiko a relief. The third day, the students are free to hang out with anyone and anywhere hence the Service Club spends time together where they run into Hayato's group. Hina questions if Hachiman remembers her request and questions the progress with the men. Hachiman explains his perspective. Hina finishes the conversation with the words "Counting on You".The Service Club visits the bamboo forest where they decide it as a place for Tobe's confession to Hina. In the hotel, Tobe was getting nervous while his friends tried to calm him down Hayato behaving uncooperatively once again and left the hotel. Hachiman followed him to the river side where the have a heated argument about Hayato's behavior.Just like Yumiko, Hayato too didn't want anything to change and doesn't know what to do. Hachiman sees this as a mere attempt to fix a shallow relationship of superficiality. But Hachiman again questions him if it is what Hayato wants. Hachiman parts away while Hayato loathes to rely on Hachiman which Hachiman feels the same. At the time of confession with the bamboo forest illuminated by the lanterns on the ground, Hachiman questions Tobe what he will do if Hina rejects. Tobe answers that he will not give up, Hachiman gives an encouragement to be like that until the end. Yukino and Yui tease this action of Hachiman but Hachiman explains the strong possibility of Tobe's rejection and explains that he has a plan. When Yukino and Yui question his strategy, Hachiman went silent. Regardless they gave their approval in the precise moment that Hina appears. Hachiman's stream of logical thoughts leads him to his plan to keeping Tobe from getting shot down, and Hayato's group from being destroyed internally. Hachiman walks in front of Tobe and makes a fake confession to Hina shocking everyone but Hayama. Hina rejects Hachiman by speaking her mind of not being in a relationship with anyone and walks away. Tobe and the rest of the group while Hayato apologizes as he already know that this was the only way Hachiman knows how to solve. Yukino states her hatred of Hachiman's method and walks away in rage .Yui keeps a strained smile and explains her perspective and requested him to not to do this again but Hachiman stands by his words as an efficient method. Yui agrees and lists the benefit of everything being back to normal but feels that it may be efficient but not considerate and leaves with teary eyes The next day, Hina visits Hachiman at the rooftop of the station and thanked him. Hachiman recalls her visit to the Service Club and realized that she wanted to stop Tobe's confession and Hachiman suspects she requested Hayato the same. Major events * The Service Club still proceeds with Tobe's request. * Hachiman notice Hayato's odd behavior again. * Yumiko speaks to Hachiman (first and only time) and tells him to stop his doings rudely. * Hina asks Hachiman about the progress of her request. * The club decided the spot for Tobe's confession. * Hayato and Hachiman having a private conversation of the request and Hayato speaks his wish. * Hachiman makes a fake confession before Tobe could do anything. * Yukino and Yui speaks of their hatred for Hachiman's method. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Komachi Hikigaya (dream/flashback sequence) * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Ooka * Yamato * Saki Kawasaki * Saika Totsuka * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza On screen appearance alone * Sobu High School Student ** Class 2F Students ** Class 2J students & Yukino's group. Locations Japan # Chiba #* Hikigaya house(dream/flash back) #* Class 2F(flash back) # Kyoto #* Nanzen-ji Temple + Ryoan-ji (Melded together) #** The garden with tiger cubs crossing #* Lawsoon store (Parody of Lawson) #* Yotsutsuji at Fushimi Inari Taisha #* Arashiyama bamboo forest trail #* Kyoto Train Station #* Toei's Kyoto studio park (Uzumasa Village) Trivia * Saki is afraid of scary things while Saika is fond of them * Yukino's obsession of felines is shown from her interest in felines at "The garden with tiger cubs crossing". * Hachiman makes another social suicide for Hayato's clique * This episode marks the first time Yukino stating her hatred for Hachiman's methods. * Yumiko talks to Hachiman in the only time in the series * Hachiman made Yui cry for the second time in front of him * Hina thanked him for his help * The eye catcher at the end has Saika and Yoshiteru with Yoshiteru holding a tin can drink while Saika is holding Gallery S2 Episode 2 Hikigaya House.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Komachi.png S2 Episode 2 Komachi.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Saika 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Awake.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Yoshiteru.png S2 Episode 2 Uzumasa Village 1.png S2 Episode 2 Uzumasa Village 2.png S2 Episode 2 Haunted House 1.png S2 Episode 2 Haunted House 2.png S2 Episode 2 Haunted House 3.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Yui 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hina Kakeru 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Yukino 1.png S2 Episode 2 Yukino 1.png S2 Episode 2 Class 2J Girls.png S2 Episode 2 Main Group.png S2 Episode 2 Yukino 2.png S2 Episode 2 Service Club 1.png S2 Episode 2 Yui Hachiman 1.png S2 Episode 2 Yukino 3.png S2 Episode 2 Lawsoon 1.png S2 Episode 2 Lawsoon 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Miura 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Miura 2.png S2 Episode 2 Miura 1.png S2 Episode 2 Saki 1.png S2 Episode 2 Saki Yui Hina 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hina 1.png S2 Episode 2 Fushimi Inari 1.png S2 Episode 2 Yui Amazed.png S2 Episode 2 Yukino Tired.png S2 Episode 2 Hayato Clique 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman 3.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Hina 1.png S2 Episode 2 Service Club 2.png S2 Episode 2 Service Club 3.png S2 Episode 2 Service Club 4.png S2 Episode 2 Service Club 5.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Eating.png S2 Episode 2 Arashiyama Forest 1.png S2 Episode 2 Arashiyama Forest 2.png S2 Episode 2 Arashiyama Forest Yui.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Saika 2.png S2 Episode 2 Kakeru Nervous 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman 4.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Hayato 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Hayato 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hayato.png S2 Episode 2 Hayato Ooka Yamato.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Yui Yukino 1.png S2 Episode 2 Kakeru Nervous 2.png S2 Episode 2 Confession 1.png S2 Episode 2 Confession 2.png S2 Episode 2 Confession 3.png S2 Episode 2 Confession 4.png S2 Episode 2 Hina Surprised.png S2 Episode 2 Confession 5.png S2 Episode 2 Hayato Clique 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Yui Yukino 2.png S2 Episode 2 Yukino Angry 1.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman 5.png S2 Episode 2 Yukino Angry 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Yui 2.png S2 Episode 2 Yui Upset.png S2 Episode 2 Kyoto Station.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman 6.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Hina 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hina 2.png S2 Episode 2 Hachiman Hina 3.png S2 Episode 2 Hayato Clique 3.png S2 Episode 2 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes